dame otra oportunidad
by nisscu4562
Summary: el dia mas hermoso para una mujer o doncel es el dia se su boda, un dia donde se unen con la persona amada para toda la vida. pero no para Eren quien se encontraba solo en el altar sin novio que lo esperara (RIREN)


Era un idiota por pensar que el seguia siendo el hombre que conocio hace tres años _. ¿como pudo olvidarlo? ¿donde estaba? y si ¿le paso algo?_. eso eran los pensamientos que surcaban su mente. estaba solo en el altar con todos sus amigos mirando preguntando donde estaba el novio y el se hacia la misma pregunta. habia entrado a la iglesia con toda la alegria que un doncel podia tener ese dia pero se esfumo cuando noto que en el altar no estaba su prometido.

 ** _flash back_**

 _pasado mañana es nuestra boda ¿como que te iras de viaje ?._ le recriminó , mientras el armaba su maleta. _ya te lo dije que surgio de repente, volvere antes de que inicie la ceremonia._ besando su frente. se lo habia dicho con tanta seguridad que se lo creyo. _te amo, nos vemos pasado mañana._

 **fin flash back.**

 _Armin mi teléfono._ le hablo a su amigo que era uno de los padrinos. _que?._ reapondio confundido.¡ _Mi teléfono! ._ chillo molesto. no queria perder la compostura en ese dia. el rubio saco el celular del bolsillo y el se lo arrebato de las manos, desesperado marco el numero de su prometido.

 ** _un pitido, dos pitidos, tres pitidos._**

 _Halo._ contesto la voz en la otra linea. puso la llamada en altavoz para que sus familiares que estaban al lado de el preocupado lo escucharan. _levi donde estas_. pregunto preocupado. _no preguntes idioteces mocoso aun estoy en mi viaje._ molesto. _estaba en una reunion que acabas de interrumpir._ entonces una lágrima cayo por sus ojos, le dolia el Corazón. los padre de levi que estaban junto a el lo miraron preocupados. _*lo olvido*._ miro a su alrededor se sentia mareado.

 _contesta! que paso.._ le pregunto el pelinegro _. nuestra boda._ dijo con un nudo en la garganta. entonces escucho lo que menos queria escuchar. _¡Diablos! , lo olvide._ corto la llamada. le entrego el celular a armin con lágrimas en los ojos, el celular comenzo a vibrar. tomo los anillos de compromiso que resguardaba Erwin, dando media vuelta hacia los padres de levi acercando me a ellos y entregando les los anillos.

 _Cariño no hagas esto._ dijo la mama de levi. tomo mi mano cariñosamente. _el te ama y tu lo sabes._ excusando al insensible de su hijo. me solte de ella suavemente comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. tire el ramo de flores en el pasillo y me fui sin mirar atras, tome el auto de recién casados que iba a conducir levi para llebarme a nuestra luna de miel y me largue de ese lugar.

El castaño soyosaba desconsolado mientras estacionaba el auto frente a su departamento.subio lo mas rápido a el, cerrando detras de si la puerta dejando que el llanto aumentara. estaba realmente dolido, se quito la ropa de ceremonia no queria tenerla cerca. entonces el teléfono de casa comenzo a sonar, no queria contestar asi que espero a que la contestadora recibiera el mensaje.

 _soy levi por que no contestas tu celular_.suspiro pesad _o. Eren por favor no me preocupes, mira todavía me queda una ultima reunion y estare volviendo, se que estas enojado y no quieres verme pero te lo compensare, asi que porfavor porfavor no hagas nada estúpido_

 _adios te amo._

se levanto del sofa, tomando el teléfono y lo lanzo al suelo con toda la ira que sentia. miro el traje de ceremonia y lo empezó a pisotear sin importarle nada, lo desgarro con sus manos con toda su rabia hasta dejarlo echo añicosfue a su habitación tomando un bolso y metiendo un poco de ropa en el _._

 _maldito idiota._ susurro. registro el cajon donde escondia sus ahorros, los tomo todos y salio del departamento no queria saber nada de nada y menos de el. miro el auto en el cual se habia venido con una gran decepción, si el no le ubiera pedido matrimonio esta situacion se ubiera evitado, el sentimiento de que levi no estaba para el cuando lo necesitaba, que no le importara sus emociones era grande, para que el matrimonio si el iba a ser haci con el.

 _solo queria que estuviéramos juntos..._ siguio su camino para buscar un taxi y desaparecer por un tiempo.


End file.
